This is an improvement on the invention disclosed and claimed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/234,608, filed Aug. 22, 1988 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,239.
In the aforementioned co-pending application, three (3) pins project from both faces of a member comprising the knife's blade and tang, for cooperating with bayonet slots in side rails and the combination of camming surfaces and slots at the one ends of the side rails. The first and third of such pins co-operate with their corresponding bayonet slots in both side rails. The side rails sheath either the blade or the knife's tang. The second or middle pin rides on the corresponding ends of both side rails and in which action cams the member in its pivotal relationship to the side rails so as to place the knife's blade and tang in their respective open and closed positions for either pivoted position of such member. The middle pin itself is deposited into either one of two slots formed in the corresponding ends of both side rails as the member is locked in either position. Biasing means, such as coiled springs, mounted to the member retain the first and third pins and the second pin in the bayonet slots and end slots, respectively.